Cinq Maraudeurs
by Arsai Ta Game
Summary: Quatre maraudeurs c'est bien, mais cinq c'est encore mieux. Histoire d'une gamine qui aura rencontré dans le train un petit coq à plumes noires ébouriffées et aux petite lunettes rondes, un cabot des rues, un épouvantail timide et une petite musaraigne grassouillette.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 :

Le train allait partir et la petite fille eu juste le temps de sauter à l'intérieur. Elle chercha pendant un moment avant de trouver un compartiment qui lui semblait vide, à l'exception d'un petit garçon roulé en boule dans un coin du lieu. La fillette haussa un sourcil, septique.

-Tu m'explique pourquoi tu…

\- Ssschhh, tait-toi ! Tu va faire foirer ma blague !

\- Ta...blague ?

Au même moment, un gamin aux cheveux bruns mi-longs suivi par un autre enfant plus petit et visiblement essoufflé déboula en ouvrant la porte avec fracas.

\- James ! Trouvé !

\- C'est sa faute, hurla le petit garçon. C'est elle qui m'a fait perdre la partie de cache cache !

La coupable, qui se tenait plus en retrait, observait les trois énergumènes : celui qui avait été appelé James était un enfant de taille moyennes, aux cheveux noirs de jais, et aux petites lunettes rondes. Il présentait une ressemblance frappante avec un petit coq offusqué aux plumes ébouriffées. L'autre enfant la regardait avec curiosité, il était grand, ses cheveux bruns bouclés pointait dans tout les sens, sa démarche chaloupée et sa silhouette un peu famélique lui donnait un air de cabot des rues. Derrière lui se trouvait un troisième larron qui était l'exacte opposé des deux autre : un peu enveloppé, des cheveux bruns et courts et beaucoup plus petit. Il possédait des grands yeux brillants et écarquillés qui le faisait ressembler à une musaraigne. Au grand étonnement de la fillette, ce fut le premier qui lui adressa la parole.

\- J-je m'appelle P-Peter Pettigrow, il avait rougi en disant cela et la petite fille trouva cela adorable. Et… et toi ?

\- Maïsha Amos, enchantée, elle se tourna vers les autres. Et vous trois ?

Silence…

Peter allait ouvrir la bouche pour signaler son erreur à la fillette quand une voix l'interrompit :

\- Comment a tu su que j'étais là ?

Le brun et le noiraud sursautèrent tandis qu'un autre enfant sortait de l'ombre. Il avait des cheveux chatains, un teint maladif et flottait dans ses vétements.

\- Tu n'est pas très discret… S'excusa Maïsha. Alors ?

\- Remus, bafouilla le petit garçon. Remus Lupin.

\- James Potter.

\- Sirius Black.

Maïsha hocha la tête et capta soudainement que tous les regards se portaient sur ce qui pendait à sa ceinture.

_On me remarque enfin ? _Retentit une voix dans sa tête.

_Visiblement._

Elle prit le poignard long qui reposait sur sa hanche et dit :

\- Oui c'est un vrai, non je ne vais pas l'enlever, et il s'appelle Aki.

\- Ça c'est fait, grogna Sirius. Et j'imagine que tu ne va pas nous dire POURQUOI tu te trimballe avec un couteau de boucher à ta ceinture ?

_Attend, il vient de me traiter de vulgaire couteau de boucher, là ?!_

_Du calme Aki…_

\- Tu a tout compris, Black, lui sourit la fillette.

Il lui jeta un regard désespéré et se tourna vers James, qui lui fit un clin d'oeil, ce qui entre eux signifiait qu'ils allait découvrir par tous les moyens la raison pour laquelle Maïsha possedait une arme. Cette dernière, inconsciente de l'échange muet, discutait avec Remus et Peter.

Le reste du voyage se déroula sans incidents majeurs, mis à part une légère altercation entre James et un certain "Severus Rogue".

Alors que les ténèbres engloutissaient le train, elles furent soudain chassées par une vive lumière.

_Nous sommes arrivés… _

En effet, les éleves commençaient déjà à se presser sur les quais en une petite masse compacte et frigorifiée. Les 5 enfants descendirent à leur tour, James et Sirius se chamaillant, Remus, qui avait beaucoup plus d'allure dans sa robe de sorcier, s'évertuait à les séparer, Peter observait ce qui l'entourait de manière furtive, un peu comme un rongeur, et Maïsha les regardait en souriant. Elle découvrait enfin Poudlard et s'était fait des amis pour le moins extravagants.

_Tu t'est déjà attachée à eux ?_

Maïsha asquieça mentalement.

_C'est bien, je prédit que ces prochaines années seront tout sauf reposantes, tu t'amuseras bien._

_Merci Aki._


	2. Chapter 2

Comme j'ai oublié de les mettre au dernier chapitre, voilà mon diclamer :

Bien que j'aurais adoré, rien ne m'appartient mis à part Maïsha, tout est à J.K Rowling, auteur de génie.

Chapitre 2 :

\- Abby Lilian !

L'intéressée fendit la foule et se dirigea à pas fébriles jusqu'au Choixpeau. Lorsque celui ci fut déposé sur la tête de l'enfant, il cria :

\- Serdaigle !

Maïsha la regarda se diriger vers sa nouvelle maison et promena son regard sur la foule d'élèves qui attendait leur tour dans le hall de Poudlard. On les avais amenés ici il y avait de cela quelques minutes et une professeur appelée McGonagall leur avait indiqué qu'ils allaient êtres répartis dans une maison qu'ils devraient considérer comme leur nouvelle famille. Elle en avait déjà entendu parlé quand James et Rogue s'étaient disputés dans le wagon du Poudlard Express. Soudain la voix du professeur fusa à travers le bruit constant des chuchotements des élèves :

\- Amos Maïsha !

La fillette quitta la foule effervescente et se dirigea vers le Choixpeau. Lorsqu'elle fut assise et que le morceau de tissu fut posé sur sa tête, ce dernier se mit à se mouvoir et parla.

_Quelqu'un comme toi est rare ici…_

Maïsha sursauta. Alors c'était comme ça que le Choixpeau répartissait les élèves… Au clan, elle avait entendu plein de rumeurs étrange mais personne n'avait voulu lui dire comment il faisait réellement.

_Pas si rare que ça, mais ça fait longtemps qu'on en avait pas envoyé un à Poudlard…_

_Tu es un test ?_

_Si on veut, _soupira mentalement la gamine. _On voulait vérifier si cette école nous était encore favorable._

_C'est le cas. _Le Choixpeau eut un moment de silence. _Je ne suis pas le seul dans tête à ce que je vois… Il n'a pas l'air d'apprécier ma présence._

_Dans le contrat j'étais le seul à pouvoir partager ton esprit, _intervint une voix mécontente. _J'étais là le premier !_

_Aki… Nous n'avons jamais eu une telle clause dans le contrat… Et n'intervient pas s'il te plaît, si vous êtes deux à parler dans ma tête ça va vite devenir désagréable. Laisse le Choixpeau parler._

_Merci jeune fille. Donc… C'est cette maison qui te semble la plus intéressante ?_

_Oui._

_Dans ce cas, je t'envoie à… _

\- Gryffondor !

Des applaudissement retentirent de partes et d'autres de la salle et Maïsha se dirigea là où ils étaient le plus fort? à la table des rouges et or. Elle s'assit et attendit patiemment que ses nouveaux camarades soient appelés.

\- Black Sirius !

\- Gryffondor !

Sirius se dirigea vers sa maison avec des yeux écarquillés et se laissa choir aux côtés de Maïsha.

\- Un problème ?

\- Toute ma famille étais à Serpentard… gémit le garçon. Ma mère va me tuer !

Sa camarade le regarda sans trop comprendre, mais devant la détresse qu'affichait le petit garçon, elle lui pressa gentiment le bras.

_Je n'ai jamais comprit leur problème avec Serpentard et Gryffondor… On dirait qu'ils sont toujours prêts à se charcuter entre eux, _se plaignit Aki.

_C'est un truc d'humains de se battre entre gens de la même espèce, donc…_

_Ils sont fous._

_Heureusement pour nous. C'est grâce à eux que nous existons._

_C'est pour ça que je les aime._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Tu existe._

A ces mots Maïsha sourit. Aki ne supportait de rester sous sa forme d'armes que parce qu'elle était avec lui.

Le reste de la répartition se passa sans problème apparent, comme elle l'avait prévu Remus, Peter et James vinrent grossir les rangs de Gryffondor, ainsi que la petite fille qui accompagnait Severus Rogue dans le train, Lily Evans.

Soudain le directeur se leva et Maïsha put le détailler plus précisément : vieux, d'une grande taille, il fixait les élèves avec un air de papy gâteau que renforçait une longue barbe blanche et touffue. Sa robe mauve était parsemée d'étoiles et ses yeux pétillaient derrière des lunettes en demi-lune.

_Mage puissant,_ nota elle. _Très puissant._

_Il a déjà frayé avec les forces du mal_, intervint Aki.

_Ouais…_

_D'ailleurs, il faudra que tu aille te déclarer. _

Elle acquiesça mentalement. Le directeur prit la parole

\- Bienvenue, à ceux qui arrivent et à ceux qui reviennent. Je suis le professeur Albus Dumbledore, enchanté. Mais je suis certain que la plupart d'entre vous attendent d'avantage le repas que le discours d'un vieil homme. Il promena son regard sur l'assistance et leva une main. Je suis d'humeur à accorder ce souhait.

Il remua la main et apparurent sur les tables divers mets et plats, ce qui fit sursauter la moitié des élèves, tandis que l'autre moitié se jetait sur les victuailles.

Le repas se passa joyeusement, les élèves, heureux de pouvoir remplir leur estomac, s'empiffèrent jusqu'à plus soif et à la fin du repas, des élèves qui se déclaraient préfets les emmenèrent jusqu'au dortoir.

\- C'est génial, s'exclama James. Regarde les escaliers : ils bougent !

Peter poussa un gémissement effrayé.

\- M-mais si on tombe ?!

\- J'imagine qu'ils ont des sortilèges pour ça, intervint Maïsha.

Sirius parut évaluer la possibilité.

\- Tu crois Maï ?

\- Maï ?

James se tourna vers elle avec un grand sourire.

\- On a décidé pendant le repas que ton prénom était trop long, du coup on l'a raccourci !

\- Ça te va ? Lui demanda Remus.

"Maï" hocha la tête et soudain le groupe Gryffondor s'arrêta.

\- Voilà votre nouvelle maison, la Tour Gryffondor, cria le préfet, un certain Bastien Courvell. Le mot de passe est "coeur vaillant". Ne l'oubliez pas et ne le communiquez pas aux autres maisons, compris ?

Après avoir lancé un "oui" sonore, les élèves s'engouffrèrent à l'interieur.

Si les anciens retrouvaient leur second chez eux, les nouveaux, eux, observaient bouche bée leur nouvelle maison. Des fauteuils et des canapés rouges et or se tenaient devant des feux de cheminées crépitant, des tentures figurant des majestueux gryffons se tendaient de part et d'autres des murs. Une ouverture dans le mur laissait voir deux escaliers.

_Les dortoirs, _devinât elle. _Un pour les filles, un pour les garçon._

La voix d'Aki intervint dans sa tête.

_Mais pourquoi sont ils séparés ?_

_Les humains ne sont pas comme nous Aki, pour eux, garçons et filles ne dorment pas ensemble tant qu'ils n'ont pas franchi un certain stade de relation_

_Ils sont étranges… _

Maï suivit la préfète, Ingrid Stubb, une fille gigantesque aux longs cheveux bruns, jusque dans le dortoir alloué aux filles tandis que James, Remus, Peter et Sirius suivaient Courvell.

Le dortoir était classique, des grands lits à tentures rouges et un grand poêle qui brûlait au milieu de la pièce. Les bagages étaient déjà là, et, pendant que les autres filles exploraient, Maïsha décida qu'il était temps d'aller voir le directeur.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAMER : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Mis à part Maïsha.

* * *

Merci à toi, premier follower : edgarde. N'hésite pas à laisser une review !

* * *

Chapitre 3 :

Elle ne trouva le bureau du directeur qu'après un certain temps, temps où elle grogna continuellement que "Poudlard devrait posséder un foutu plan pour éviter que les élèves ne se paument !". Au bout d'un moment, elle croisa un fantôme qui voulu bien la renseigner et elle arriva devant une gargouille.

…

_Ne me dis pas qu'il faut un mot de passe ?!_

_Il faut un mot de passe._

…

_Aki ! Tout de suite !_

_Yep !_

Maïsha dégaina le poignard et ce dernier se transforma en une longue épée bâtarde. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu lever son arme contre la gargouille, celle-ci se décala du mur, laissant ainsi apparaître un escalier.

_Comme quoi il suffisait de demander._

Elle rengaina l'épée qui avait repris sa forme de poignard et s'engouffra dans l'escalier, la fillette toqua poliment à la porte et cette dernière s'ouvrit quasi immédiatement.

_Il sait que tu est là…_

Maï acquiesça et pénétra dans le bureau.

Le professeur Dumbledore était assis à son bureau de bois massif et regardait Maïsha avec force.

\- Il est plutôt rare qu'un élève, une première année de surcroît, décide de venir menacer ma gargouille dès son premier jour. Il se leva. Quel âge a tu ? Je ne peux pas croire que tu ai 11 ans.

Maïsha sourit. On passait enfin aux choses sérieuses…

\- 211 ans cette année.

Le professeur, qui lui avait semblé si sympathique, se raidit et sortit sa baguette d'un air menaçant :

\- Qui est tu, articula-t-il. Que vient tu faire ici ?

\- Je ne suis guère ici pour menacer vos élèves, je suis ici pour passer mon initiation. Et je suis ce que vous, humains, appelez une "daedre". Savez vous ce que c'est ?

\- Je sais très bien ce qu'est un daedre.

Maï pencha la tête d'un air interrogateur.

\- Un être, reprit le professeur, engendré par la folie humaine il y a bien longtemps. Dont l'initiation consiste à integrer une branche humaine, le plus souvent scolaire.

\- Vous vous méfiez encore ?

\- Un être fou qui s'infiltre dans mon école avec une arme n'est pas vraiment digne de confiance.

La daedre se pencha en avant.

\- Je suis digne de confiance. Et mon arme n'est qu'un démon lié sous forme d'arme.

Aussitôt, le poignard se transforma en un jeune homme qui avait l'air d'avoir une vingtaine d'années. Roux avec des mèches rouges, il portait des habits et des bottes noirs. Il était beaucoup plus grand que Maïsha et se tenait proche d'elle en couvrant Dumbledore d'un regard bleu glacé.

\- Aki, présenta Maïsha. Démon arme. Digne de confiance également.

Le professeur s'assit brutalement. Aki se rapprocha imperceptiblement de sa compagne et Maïsha écarta légèrement un bras de son corps.

Dumbledore observa la gamine plus en détail. Elle était assez petite, surtout comparé à son démon qui était gigantesque, son visage croulait sous de longs cheveux noirs frisés qui cachaient en partie des yeux verts. Elle se balançait sur ses pieds et, de ce fait, ressemblais un peu à un lutin.

\- Le programme d'initiation me force à t'accepter, d'autant que les élèves t'ont déjà vu, mais au moindre écart concernant ta... nature, je sévirais.

\- Et de quelle manière ?

\- J'interdirais la présence de ton démon.

\- Pardon ?! Rugit Aki. Me séparer d'elle ?!

Maï posa une main sur son bras et intervint.

\- Il ne se passera rien, les humains ne m'intéressent pas assez pour que j'use de ma… nature, comme vous dîtes. Et de toute manière vous ne pouvez pas me séparer de lui.

\- Pardon ?

\- Une clause vous l'interdit. Séparer un démon lié comme le mien de son maître ferait perdre la raison à ce dernier.

Dumbledore fronça les sourcils.

\- Quelle garantie ai-je donc ?

\- Le conseil me punira si je m'écarte des règles établies pour une initiation.

\- Bien, retournez dans votre dortoir Miss Amos. Il sourit. Et ne vous perdez pas.

La fillette hocha la tête, et, après avoir déposé un paquet sur le bureau du directeur, prit la porte.

Dès que la gamine fut partie, Dumbledore soupira. Il savait très bien qu'un daedre en initiation était sans danger. Tant qu'on ne les attaquaient pas personnellement, ils vivaient tranquillement dans le monde humain avec une indifférence propre à leur peuple. Seul la folie ambiante pouvait les faires devenir particulièrement dangereux. Mais malgré tout ça, cet entretien était nécessaire, une règle établie par le Conseil et le Ministère.

Rassuré de la tournure qu'avait pris l'entretien, il examina le paquet offert par la daedre. Curieux, il l'ouvrit.

Des sucettes au citron.

Fou de joie, le professeur en goba une.

_Finalement, je l'aime bien cette petite !_


	4. Chapter 4

Vous connaissez le disclaimer (Tout appartient à JKR, sauf Maïsha et Aki, voilà.). Donc bonne lecture ! Si du moins des gens lisent cette fic' :)

* * *

Après être retournée à la Tour Gryffondor sans trop d'encombres et avisé ses camarades qui dormaient déjà, Maï enfila son pyjama et posa Aki sur sa table de nuit.

_Pourquoi je ne dors pas avec toi ?_

_Parce qu'on ne peut faire ça qu'à la maison ou au Clan. Ici les gens paniquraient si ils trouvaient un adulte dans le lit d'une gamine de 11 ans !_

_Mais je suis ton démon lié !_

_Ça les gens ne le savent pas. _Rétorqua t elle, closant ainsi la discussion.

Elle ignora la remarque acerbe d'Aki à l'intention des humains et se faufila sous sa couette.

Le lendemain matin, Maïsha suivit les gryffondors jusqu'à la Grande Salle. En allant s'installer près de ses amis qu'elle avait aperçu en entrant, elle trouva Sirius la tête dans son assiette, à côté de James qui se bâfrait, imité par Peter.

Et Remus… Remus fixait la brioche fourrée au chocolat de Maïsha avec un air… pertubant

\- Tu-tu la veux ? Tenta la daedre en avalant sa salive (non, elle n'avait pas peur, un daedre n'a jamais peur. Elle frissonnait juste à cause des courants d'air provoqués par les hiboux)

…

Des hiboux ?!

Maï leva la tête en entendant les bruissements d'ailes au dessus de sa tête tandis que Remus lui chourait sa brioche.

\- AAaaaaah !

\- Un problème ? Lui demanda James qui avait arrêté un moment sa mastication intensive.

Elle se tourna vers lui.

\- Il y des hiboux dans la Grande Salle !

\- Bah oui, c'est normal...

_Normal ?!_

_Perso j'me ferais bien du rôti de piaf…_

_La ferme Aki._

_*Splash* fut le bruit que fit la tête de Sirius en entrant en contact avec son bol de lait. *Hiiiiii* fut le bruit que produisit le prefet de Gryffondor en voyant un Remus fou furieux se jeter sur lui pour devorer son pain au chocolat. Le tout accompagné par le bruit incessant de mastication que produisait James_

Maï se pinça l'arête du nez en songeant qu'elle regrettait déjà les petits déjeuners au Clan.

\- Euuuuh… ll y'a Sirius qui se noie dans son bol de lait. Signala Peter.

*Bbrgllarghhh*

Après avoir repêché Sirius et s'être assuré que Remus ne manquait plus de chocolat, le petit groupe se dirigea vers leur premier cours de la journée : métamorphose.

\- La métamorphose est l'une des magie essentielles que vous aurez à maîtriser, aussi je demanderais de votre part une attitude exemplaire. La métamorphose n'est pas un sujet à prendre à la légère et la moindre erreur peut entraîner de graves dégâts.

Le professeur McGonagall promena son regard perçant sur les élèves et continua.

\- Il existe trois niveau d'apprentissage en métamorphose, quelqu'un peut me les citer ?

La main fébrile de Remus se leva.

\- Oui ?

\- Le premier est la métamorphose sur des objets inanimés, le second est sur des animaux et le dernier sur la métamorphose du corps humain.

La professeur valida et ajouta dix points à Gryffondor.

\- L'étape ultime de la métamorphose du corps humain étant le pouvoir de devenir un animagus. Pour commencer, nous allons aborder la transformation d'une tasse en bol.

Elle se mit à faire un rapide cours théorique pour indiquer au élèves comment la transformation se passerait afin de les aider, puis elle forma des petits groupes. Maïsha se retrouva avec Lily Evans et Sirius.

\- Bah ! Dit Sirius. Ça va être facile !

\- Tu semble bien sûr de toi, lui fit remarquer Maïsha.

Sirius lui adressa un grand sourire et leva sa baguette. Il prononça la formule appropriée et lança son sortilège. Sa tasse se tordît et se métamorphosa lentement en bol.

Bol qui commença lentement à se dégonfler jusqu'à prendre l'apparence d'un ballon crevé.

\- Splendide... Commenta Evans.

\- Oh, c'est bon, je suis sûr que tu fais pas mi... Le regard de Sirius coula jusqu'au magnifique bol qui reposait devant la gamine. Il regarda ensuite la tasse de Maï qui était désormais sous la forme d'un bol bleu clair.

Derrière lui, James éclata de rire :

\- Alors mon pauvre Sirius, tu te fais dépasser par ces demoiselles ?

\- Oh la ferme James... Grogna son ami, les joues rouges.

Ce fut au tour de Maïsha d'éclater de rire jusqu'à ce que la silhouette menaçante du professeur se dessine devant sa table.

\- Je peux savoir, mademoiselle, ce qui vous fait autant rire ? Soudain, elle vit le bol de Sirius. Oh, je vois. Moins 10 points pour vous être moquée d'un élève Miss Amos.

Et avant que Maï ne puisse protester, le professeur annonça la fin du cours.

Une fois dans les couloirs, James félicita Maïsha pour son exploit.

\- Franchement, félicitation ! Faire perdre des points à Gryffondor avant même qu'on en gagne, chapeau !

\- Mais euuuh... Je voulais pas... Et puis c'est ta faute Sirius !

\- Ma faute ?! S'étrangla t il. Tu va voir si c'est ma faute !

Tandis que Sirius se jetait sur elle pour la chatouiller, Maï se réfugia derrière Remus en hurlant.

\- Rem's ! Protège moaaaaaah ! Ahahah, nan, pi-pi-pitié Siriuuus !

\- JAMAIS !

\- Aaaaaah !

\- S-Sirius, je crois que tu peux arrêter là, bégaya Peter. Elle est en train de s'étouffer...

Sirius arrêta un moment de chatouiller son amie avant de se précipiter sur Peter en hurlant.

Maïsha observa ses amis se bagarrer gentiment en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer dans le dortoir pour qu'ils s'entendent comme ça.

_On m'avait dit les humains plutôt timide pour se faire des amis..._

_Mouais... Faut croire qu'ils sont spéciaux._

_Dis moi Aki, comment réagirais des humains si je leur annonçais ce que je suis ?_

_Mal. Un peu comme vous avec les aedres..._

Maïsha sourit un peu tristement et pensa à Carlia.

_Oui mais eux ?_

_Sans doute mieux. Je ne sais pas. Mais je suis quasi sûr qu'ils ne te rejeterons pas._

Son sourire se transforma en un sourire joyeux et elle se dirigea vers ses amis qui se chamaillaient en avançant dans le couloir.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review (ça fait toujours plaisir :).

A une prochaine !


	5. Chapter 5

Nouveau chapitre ! Bonne lecture !

* * *

Le reste de la semaine se passa calmement, du moins si on oubliait les accidents que Peter réussissait toujours à produire en cours de potions (il est à noter que James et Sirius l'adulait pour cela, surtout quand un chaudron explosait à la tête de Severus Rogue, un Serpentard) et les ratés toujours plus ridicules de Sirius en métamorphose. Le vendredi après midi se terminait donc tranquillement lorsque Maïsha, alors en compagnie de ses amis dans la salle commune de gryffondor, fut abordée par un septième année.

\- Hey, toi, tu t'appelle bien Maïsha Amos ?

\- Euh, oui. Répondit la fillette.

\- Ah, ok. Il continua. Y'a Dumbledore qui veut te voir à son bureau. Et il partit sans attendre une réponse vers le tableau qui masquait l'entrée de la tour.

Maïsha se leva et rassura ses amis qui avaient lui avais jeté un regard interrogateur. Elle prit elle aussi la direction du tableau et une fois sortie, se dirigea vers le bureau du Directeur.

_Je te jure que si Dumby veux encore me séparer de toi, je le frappe. _Grogna Aki dans son esprit.

_Il sait très bien qu'il ne peut pas, mais je me demande quand même ce qu'il me veut…_

Après quelques minutes, elle arriva enfin devant la gargouille qui gardait l'entée du bureau de Dumbledore.

_..._

_Aki, dis moi que ce crétin de septième année m'a dit le mot de passe._

_Il te l'a pas dit._

_Me..._

Maïsha se dirigea vers la statue de pierre à articula d'une voix douce :

\- Je te jure que si tu ne me laisse pas rentrer, je te transforme en gravier...

Et comme par magie (ou plutôt parce que Dumbledore avait entendu l'arrivée de Maïsha), la gargouille laissa apparaître un escalier en pierre.

La daedre n'eut pas le temps de le monter entièrement que déjà une forme étrange se jeta sur elle depuis le perron.

\- Maïïïïï !

_\- Darling_ !

L'intéressée haussa un sourcil en entendant ces deux voix, cela ne pouvait être... Elle ne pût terminer sa réflexion car la forme s'était jetée sur elle, manquant de la faire dégringoler l'escalier.

\- Hum... _Raven-boy_ ?

\- Mui, Mephisto ?

\- Je crois que tu devrais la lâcher. Elle ne peut plus respirer.

Ledit "_Raven-boy_" lâcha Maïsha qui étouffait mais la traîna à l'intérieur du bureau du Directeur. Sous la lumière, Maï pût observer son agresseur. Grand, une vingtaine d'année, il portait une chemise et un jean moldu, ses cheveux noirs mi longs étaient attachés en chignon lâche et ses yeux bleus couvraient la gamine en face de lui d'un regard doux. Un large sourire fendit son visage fin lorsqu'il vit les yeux de Maïsha s'agrandir.

\- Samaël ?!

\- En chair et en os ! Répondit il pour fondre à nouveau sur Maïsha pour l'étreindre.

À côté d'eux, une énième personne toussota.

\- Eh bien, _Darling_, tu ne dis plus bonjour ? Et toi _Raven-boy_, tu ne veux pas partager ?

Maï se détacha de Samaël et regarda Mephisto.

\- Mephisto ? Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en mission ?

\- Allons, allons, _Darling_. Tu n'es pas heureuse de me voir ? Se désola l'homme.

D'une Quarantaine d'années, arborait un chapeau et un manteau blancs couverts de diverses chaînes. Ses cheveux d'un violet électriques s'accordaient étrangement avec le reste de sa tenue. Pendues à ses côtés, deux flamboyantes épées blanches autour desquelles s'enroulait une chaîne terminée par un cadenas. Pendant qu'il s'approchait de Maïsha d'un pas chaloupé, une clé dorée tressautait à son cou.

\- Désolé _Plum_, mais je ne crois pas que tu te sois déplacé du Clan jusque ici pour me faire la bise et m'offrir un thé... Alors que tu est le gardien des clés.

\- Effectivement Miss Amos, intervint une troisième voix dans un coin de la pièce.

Aki, qui s'était retransformé pour étreindre Samaël, se raidit en apercevant le Directeur.

\- D'après Sir Mephisto, il est venu vous faire part de quelques conseils pour votre initiation. Expliqua Dumbledore. D'ailleurs je crois que nous devrions vous laisser seuls. Monsieur Samaël, venez je vous en prie, j'ai de délicieux biscuits au citrons ! Ajouta Dumbledore.

Après avoir jeté un dernier regard qui signifiait "il me fait peur ton dirlo !" à Maïsha, Samaël consentit à suivre le professeur hors de la pièce.

Lorsqu'ils furent sortis, Mephisto incanta deux sièges et se laissa tomber sur l'un deux. Deux tasses de thé apparurent dans sa main et Maïsha prit celle qu'il lui tendait.

\- Alors _Darling_, contente de revoir _Raven-boy_ ?

Maïsha ferma les yeux et repensa à la joie qu'elle avait ressentie en le reconnaissant. Oui, son meilleur ami lui avait manqué.

\- Il est un peu plus grand que toi maintenant.

\- C'est vous qui avez voulus que je revive pour passer mon initiation ici...

\- Héhé ! Mais bientôt se sera à lui de la passer.

\- Il devra revivre lui aussi ?

\- Allons, tu sais très bien que les daedres incapables de mourir comme toi et lui êtes obligés.

\- Mourir pour revivre, récita paresseusement Maïsha. Ne s'en ira que par sa propre fin...

\- Toujours à veiller sur le Clan. Ajouta Mephisto.

\- Tu parle comme si le Clan était faible, _Plum_.

_Plum_. Maïsha l'avait nommé comme ça par rapport à ses cheveux violets, comme il l'avait fait pour les cheveux noirs de Samaël, _Raven-boy_. Mephisto avait l'habitude de donner des surnoms aux gens et ces derniers lui rendait bien.

\- Nous ne sommes pas faibles. Mais soudés.

\- Sauf pour les aedres... Alors, ces conseils ?

\- Oh ! Oui, bien sûr ! Alors... Mephisto s'éclaircit la voix. Ne met pas tes doigts dans ton nez, dis bonjour à la dame, lave toi toujours les mains avant d'aller à table et après être passée aux toilettes, sois gentille avec tes camarades, ne parle pas la bouche pleine, fais ton lit le matin, brosse toi les dents après chaque repas, essuie toi les pieds avant de rentrer chez quelqu'un, ne parle pas aux inconnus, ne...

\- STOP ! Je veux savoirs ceux donnés par le Clan et le Conseil ! Pas ceux là !

Mephisto se renfrogna mais obéi.

\- Alors le Conseil t'annonce que ton initiation se déroulera durant sept ans, temps de la scolarité à Poudlard, et que tu n'auras aucune mission jusqu'à tes dix-sept ans humains. Il voudrait aussi t'avertir de quelque chose...

\- Vas-y, je t'écoute.

\- Un conflit se forme, un conflit humain. Il est encore faible pour le moment, mais nous sommes sûr qu'il deviendra bientôt de plus en plus préoccupant pour les humains. Et nous savons que les humains avec qui tu te lieras pendant ton initiation voudrons prendre parti d'un côté ou de l'autre. Et par conséquent, ils te demanderont de choisir, et...

\- Je sais. Nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir. C'est tout ?

\- Tu ne cherche pas à savoir ce qu'est ce conflit ?

\- Non. Je m'en fiche comme de ma première chaussette.

Mephisto sourit et dit à Maïsha.

\- Donc j'ai fini pour le moment. Je repasserais plusieurs fois dans l'année pour vérifier que tout va bien.

\- Pourquoi toi ?

\- Ahah, ça tu le sauras plus tard, _Darling_.

\- Merci _Plum_, ça répond vraiment à la question…

Mephisto fit disparaitre les sièges et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Maïsha.

La concernée sursauta, Mephisto ne l'appelait jamais par son prénom, et lorsqu'il le faisait, ce n'était jamais une bonne chose.

\- O-oui ?

\- Carlia est morte.

La nouvelle tomba d'un coup mais Maïsha ne fit rien d'autre que de hocher les épaules. Le daedre la regarda d'un air un peu désolé et franchi la porte avec le bruit métallique si particulier de ses chaînes.

Carlia était morte. Une traîtresse. Une tueuse. Une aedres.

Maïsha soupira en sentant les bras d'Aki l'entourer.

\- Tout va bien. Je te jure.

Son démon lui jeta un regard inquiet.

\- Sûre ?

La daedre acquiesça et tendit la main, Aki se métamorphosa à nouveau en arme pour se loger dans sa main. Elle le replaça à sa ceinture.

Soudain, un papier bleu voleta jusqu'à elle et Maï l'attrapa au vol.

_**Maïsha, je suis désolé mais j'ai faillit à ma tâche. Je n'ai jamais reculé devant Yétis ou manticores, mais je n'ai pas réussit à résister cette fois là. Je me suis enfuie après que ton timbré de Dirlo m'ait proposé un sorbet au citron. Après des biscuits au citron, un thé au citron et des bonbons au citron...**_

_**Excuse moi.**_

_**Samaël (Aka Raven-boy)**_

Maï sourit en imaginant la scène et comprenant qu'elle ne reverrait pas son ami aujourd'hui, elle quitta elle aussi le bureau après avoir salué Dumbledore.

Arrivée au dortoir, elle le trouva vide. Un coup d'œil sur l'horloge lui indiqua qu'il était tard et que tous les élèves étaient couchés.

_Je verrais les garçons demain_

Elle retourna dans son dortoir, se blottit sur la couverture et laissa son esprit vagabonder.

* * *

Voilà, fin du chapitre. Le prochain devrait arriver bientôt étant donné qu'il est déjà écrit (spoil : c'est un flashback).

N'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça encourage l'auteur :)


	6. Chapter 6

Maïsha respira le plus calmement possible.

Il y avait un couteau sur sa gorge.

Elle était allongée dans une prairie de trèfle.

Son flanc droit était en sang et le liquide rouge commençais à se répandre entre les feuilles.

Au dessus d'elle, responsable de la blessure et maitresse du couteau se tenait l'amour de sa vie.

Amour… Le mot semblait si lointain et abstrait désormais...

Carlia.

La femme qu'elle aimait. Qu'elle avait aimé.

Cette Carlia qui l'avait jadis regardée avec tendresse la regardait maintenant avec un air fou et extatique.

Maïsha grimaça en croisant les yeux noisettes de Carlia.

_Je vais mourir…_

_Plus tôt dans la journée :_

Carlia lui avait donné rendez vous ici, dans cette prairie de trèfles. Cette prairie où elles s'étaient avouées leurs sentiments et où elles avaient passées tellement de temps.

Carlia était arrivée bien avant Maïsha et cette dernière avait pu l'observer tranquillement cachée derrière un arbre. Carlia était une femme d'une trentaine d'année, alors que Maï en avait à peu près vingt-deux, aux longs cheveux et au visage ovale qu'illuminait deux yeux noisettes. Cependant, un détail attira l'attention de la daedre aux cheveux noirs : elle portait une tenue de cuir noir propre aux daedres en mission et ses cheveux châtains était attachés en une natte serrée. Elle avait l'air prête pour le combat. Par mesure de sécurité, Aki se transforma en long sabre japonais.

Lorsqu'elle s'était approchée d'elle, Carlia lui avait sourit. Mais pas un sourire amoureux. Non. Un sourire dangereux.

\- Hello mon chaton, salua la femme.

Son amante ne répondit pas et ordonna mentalement à Aki de se tenir prêt. La personne en face d'elle avait beau être sa petite amie, l'aura qu'elle dégageait était beaucoup trop inquiétante pour que Maï soit tranquille.

\- Eh bien, chaton… On a perdu sa langue ? Mais ne t'inquiète pas, son sourire s'agrandit, la gentille aedres va te la rendre… _Skirara._

Maïsha se raidit.

Aedres.

_Skirara._

Comme tous les daedre, elle avait étudié les aedres. Et grâce à sa formation elle connaissait tout d'eux. Aussi, son esprit traduit immédiatement le second mot. Proie. Elle est devenu la proie d'une aedres. Un daedre traitre qui tue ses sembables pour de l'argent et sous un contrat passé avec des humains.

Maï aurait dû fuir. Tout les daedres apprenait qu'il ne fallait jamais rester face à un aedres. Sauf que Maïsha était une chasseuse de monstre et cela la forçait à combattre même les daedres traîtres.

_Evidemment, il faut que le premier aedres que je combatte sois celle que j'aime… Tu est prêt Aki ?_

Elle n'attendit même pas la réponse de son démon tant celle ci était évidente et se jeta sur Carlia arme au poing.

Maintenant elle était là. En sang et avec un couteau sur la gorge.

Pourtant le combat avait été beau, Mephisto aurait été fier d'elle : Carlia et elle avait virvolté, Aki avait combattu sous toutes ses formes : arc, épée, poignard et tant d'autres… Mais la daedre avait été vaincue.

Soudain, elle sentit l'arme s'écarter de sa gorge. Et sans prévenir, Carlia l'embrassa. Maïsha n'eut pas le temps de réagir que déjà l'aedres rompait le baiser et lui susurrait à l'oreille.

\- Je t'ai aimé tu sais, chaton. Mais quand un humain m'a proposé un contrat sur ta tête, je n'ai pas pu refuser. C'était trop amusant d'imaginer la tête que tu tirerais quand je t'aurais annoncé qui je suis.

Et le poignard repris sa place, il entailla légèrement le cou de Maï. Mais Carlia se ravisa à nouveau et préféra se relever pour se diriger vers Aki qui était à terre, assommé, quelques mètres plus loin.

_Merde ! Aki !_

L'aedres positionna son couteau sur la gorge du démon et sourit à la daedre.

\- Après mûre réflexion, je suis sûre que ce sera encore plus amusant lorsque tu seras devenue folle après la mort de ton démon lié.

Ce fut le déclic pour Maïsha qui, mue par l'annonce de la mise à mort de son compagnon, se releva et se rua sur Carlia. Cette dernière n'eut pas le temps de réagir et fut projetée dans les airs d'un violent coup de pied au torse. La daedre s'approcha du corps, furieuse, et aperçut le couteau avec lequel elle et Aki avaient manqués d'êtres tués.

Aki se réveilla d'un coup en sentant la détresse de sa compagne dans son esprit.

\- Maï ! Il courra vers la jeune femme qui s'était mise à trembler. Maï ! Parle moi ! Dis moi que tu vas bien !

\- Le couteau… Regarde le couteau.

Le démon obéit et se raidit en reconnaissant le métal dont il était fait.

Le seul métal qui empêchait les daedres comme Maïsha de revivre.

_Elle avait l'intention de la tuer définitivement, _comprit il. _De tuer la femme qu'elle aimait. Pour de l'argent. Pour un humain._

Il enserra sa compagne dans ses bras et se mit à lui chuchoter des mots rassurants.

\- Tout va bien Aki…

\- Est ce que tu veux l'achever ?

\- Non.

\- Tu…

\- Je ne l'aime plus, Aki. J'ai cessé de l'aimer à partir du moment où elle a mis son poignard sur ta gorge.

Elle se détourna pour partir, laissant le corps blessé de Carlia répandre son sang sur les trèfles de la prairie.

La daedre savait que Carlia s'en sortirait sûrement, mais elle s'en fichait. Son compagnon était vivant et à ses cotés. Et Carlia était morte dans son coeur.

_Maintenant elle est morte en vrai, _se dit Maï. _En vrai…_

_Maï, tu vas bien ?_

_Oui, oui… Bonne nuit Aki._

Elle sentit le contentement du démon dans son esprit et sourit.

_Adieu Carlia, _pensa elle en prenant le soin de verrouiller ses pensées à Aki. _Moi aussi je t'ai aimé. Repose en paix._

* * *

_Voilà. Je dois avouer que je n'aime pas la manière dont j'ai écrit ce chapitre. Mais tant pis le prochain est mieux (j'ai écrit jusqu'au 10 là) :)_

_Bref, une review pour me faire plaisir ?_


End file.
